Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. During wash and rinse cycles, spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid (e.g. various combinations of water and detergent along with optional additives) towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles.
Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Other configurations may be used as well.
One limitation of many currently known spray arm assemblies is the geometry of the spray arm assemblies relative to the geometry of the dishwasher appliance interior. Most known spray arm assemblies utilize a generally circular geometry. For example, an arm of a spray arm assembly may rotate in a circle, and jets or apertures defined in the arm may emit wash fluid from the arm in this circular pattern. However, the cross-sectional interior geometry of most currently known dishwasher appliances is square or rectangular. Accordingly, the corners of such dishwasher appliance, and the articles located therein, may not be sufficiently reached by wash fluid. This can result in these articles not being properly cleaned during operation of the dishwasher appliance.
Attempts have been made to provide sufficient wash fluid in the corners of dishwasher appliances. For example, various jets may be angled towards the outer periphery of a dishwasher appliance interior, in an attempt to direct wash fluid towards the corners. Such designs, however, are typically inefficient, requiring dedicated wash fluid streams which are only effective within minimal windows. Other attempts have utilized pivoting supports or outer peripheral tracks to guide the spray arm assemblies. Such designs, however, are typically complex, expensive, and ineffective.
More recently, attempts have been made to utilize various cantilevered spray arm component designs. However, these designs are subject to considerable stresses due to the various reactionary forces from the weights of the spray arm components and the liquid being flowed therethrough.
Accordingly, improved dishwasher appliances and associated spray arm assemblies are desired in the art. In particular, improved spray arm assembly designs which provide sufficient wash fluid flow to the outer peripheral areas, and particularly the corners thereof, of dishwasher appliances would be advantageous. Further, improved spray arm assembly designs which minimize stresses and potential binding of rotating components during operation would be advantageous.